


what if we got smoothies together after our therapy appointments (and we're both boys!!) 🙊🙊

by infizero



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, but for real this is very short, weird ending cuz i dont know how to end things!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infizero/pseuds/infizero
Summary: but like what if......(VERY short drabble about sonic n shadow n therapy idk!!!)
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, like. it's me so it's underlying sonadow but like it's really bg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	what if we got smoothies together after our therapy appointments (and we're both boys!!) 🙊🙊

"Hey, Shadow!"

Shadow stiffened as he heard the familiar sound of Sonic's loud, brash voice shouting at him. He sighed and turned around to see the blue hedgehog screech to a halt in front of him.

"What're you doing here?" Sonic asked, peering around as if the answer would just reveal itself to him.

Shadow huffed. "What are  _ you _ doing here?"

"Oh, I was just here for my weekly therapy session." Sonic said, shrugging. "You wanna get something to eat? I'm starving."

Shadow blinked. The reason Sonic was here… was the same reason he was here?

"Wait. You're here for…?"

"Therapy. Yeah." Sonic finished. He gave the other hedgehog a look. "What?"

"You don't exactly look like the type who sees a therapist." Shadow said bluntly, eyeing the hero up and down.

Sonic frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean- you're all happy and smiles all the time. Why would someone like you need therapy?" Shadow questioned, brow furrowed.

"Uh. Stuff. It's not really a thing I'd wanna just talk about, y'know?" Sonic said, discomfort creeping onto his face. Shadow wanted to slap himself in the face. Of course Sonic wouldn't want to tell him  _ why _ he was seeing a therapist! Why did he even ask?

"Sorry. I understand. I don't typically discuss my issues with anyone but my therapist, either." Shadow forced himself to say.

"Wait, is that why-?"

"Yes. I'm running late, but if you wanted to get food after my appointment I suppose I wouldn't mind. As long as you're okay with waiting another hour." Shadow responded.

"Hmm. Could we make it some other time? I am really hungry."

"Whatever you wish."

Sonic gave him a wave and sped off. Shadow raised his hand in sort of a mock-wave back, unsure of what to do. At least he hadn't offended the other too much. Not that he cared.

**Author's Note:**

> this drabble is titled "we gettin that THERAPY bro!!!!!!!!!!!!" in my drive


End file.
